More Than A One Night Stand
by LaPushGurl
Summary: Jake meets Leah at one of the hottest clubs in town and what seems like just a one night stand turns into something more. *Waning:Lemons and Language*
1. Chapter 1

_**More Than A One Night Stand Chapter 1**_

*****Authors Note: Okay so this is a new story I want to try out. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song, 'One Night Stand', belongs to Keri Hilson and Chris Brown. Hope you enjoy! *********

I had to admit the club was poppin'. This really wasn't my scene, at all. Music was booming out of the speakers and it was hard to here what my man, Embry, was saying. It might have also had something to do with a very sexy lady dancing scandalously with who I assumed were her friends.

She had russet skin, much like my own, and long beautiful raven hair. Her gorgeous eyes are what entranced me though. The bright hazel eyes, behind her dark long lashes, had pulled me in and now I couldn't look away. Her thick hips were swaying at an inviting pace and as she licked her lips I knew I had to have a taste.

_**A one night stand is all I need. Just you and me. **_

I walked towards here leaving Embry behind without even a word. When I came close to her, her eyes fixed on me and she moved closer to me also. I didn't waste time with a greeting and just pulled her body close to mine by her hips. We rocked to the seductive rhythm of the song until she leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"It took you long enough." Her voice was alluring and I could hardly breathe as her lips skimmed the shell of my ear.

"So you've been waiting on me", I asked in a husky tone.

"All night, baby. All night."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I raked my eyes up and down her body again. "I'm _really_ sorry." She smiled and began grinding her ass against me again.

"What's your name baby", I whispered in her ear.

"Leah."

"I'm Jacob." I nearly croaked out my name as she ground hard into me one more time before turning to face me.

I slid my hands lower down her back until they were practically palming her ass. I pulled her as close as possible and she buried her face into my neck and gave me a gentle kiss there.

"Well Jacob, what do you think about heading to your place?" She gripped my hard-on through my jeans and before I could even think about it I breathed out,

"Oh _hell _yes."

_**A one night stand is all I need. Just you and me. **_

*****The next chapter will have a lemon in it so stay tuned and sorry that it's so short but I think I can make up for it in the next chapter. Remember to review and tell me if I should continue it! *********


	2. Chapter 2

_**More Than A One Night Stand Chapter 2**_

*****Authors Note: Here's chapter 2. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song, 'One Night Stand', belongs to Keri Hilson and Chris Brown. Hope you enjoy! *********

I can't remember the ride home or even coming into my house. All I remember is Leah's hot body pressed against mine. The way she ripped my shirt from my body and how her soft hands rubbed me all over.

_I fumbled with my keys trying to unlock my front door. Leah wrapped her arms around my middle and pressed her chest against my back. Her hands raked up and down my torso and then she dipped lower to the button of my jeans. _

_ "_Shit_!" I couldn't hold the hiss from my lips as her hands slid in my pants and gave my member a teasing stroke. I propped one hand on the door for balance as I tried to breathe._

_ "Babe, I'm gonna need you to stop if you want me to get this door open," I rasped out. She kissed the back of my neck and then pulled away._

_ I finally got that _damn_ door open and pulled her body in and pressed her body up against the wall. I slammed the door closed with my unoccupied hand and dropped my keys by the door on the floor. _

_ She smashed her lips to mine and I didn't waste letting my tongue plunder. Her mouth was hot, moist, and greedy. My hands found her hips and pulled her closer to me and I'm shocked that was possible. I hooked her leg around my waist and began grinding into her. She moaned into my mouth and lifted up to wrap her other leg around me._

_**Tell me how it feels, after I take you on this ride. I got the remedy girl. I'll be your fantasy…**_

_ When we made it up to my room, I threw her roughly on my bed and crawled on top of her. Her red heels were the first to go and then her tight black dress. After the offending cloth was off of her body, I started kissing her all over. I started at her neck then moved to her chest and then to the prize behind her black lace bra._

_**Girl, Imma kiss from your head to your feet yeah. Satisfaction guaranteed.**_

_ I unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere on the floor. She arched into my hands as I pinched her nipples. I kept my eyes on her as I closed my mouth around one nipple and sucked. She let out a deep wild moan and her eyes closed instantly at the contact._

_**That's why you need me in your life baby. Come here. Let me kiss on your neck Down to your chest. To your navel  
All over all the way**_

_ I kissed lower and lower until I reached the rim of her underwear. I swirled my tongue in her navel and then pulled her lace panties down with my teeth. Leah was now completely naked and lay out on my bed in a _very _compromising position._

_ "So fucking sexy," I mumbled before lowering my head to her hot sex._

_ She threw her head back in ecstasy when I took a long lick against her clit. Her juices poured over my lips. She tasted so sweet, like nothing I've ever had before._

_ "Damn you're so wet for me."_

_ "Yes, _all _for you." Her voice cracked as she answered me. "I want you Jacob."_

_**Girl I didn't come to tease ya. I just wanna please ya. Hope you like it.**_

_ I climbed my way back up her body and kissed her passionately on the lips. I rubbed and massaged her ass loving the feeling of her soft skin under my fingertips. She grinded against me and I thought I was going to loose my mind._

_**Tell me how you like it baby. Do you want it fast or slow?  
Cuz I get so excited baby, when you're taking off my clothes.**_

_ She snatched my shirt over head and roughly unloosed the button of my jeans and helped me remove them along with my boxers. She grabbed my cock and gave it a loving squeeze. She started stroking me at an amazing pace and I had to push her hands away before I exploded._

_ "Leah, I need to be _in _you." She nodded and moved her warm hands._

_ In one swift motion, I was in her. She immediately contracted around me and I thought I was going to come right then and there. She felt so good I stilled in her, reveling in the heat of her body around me. The noises she was making was sending me almost over the edge._

_ "Jacob, move," she pleaded. Her small hands gripped my ass and pulled me to her._

_ We moved at a steady pace at first until it became needier, rougher. We were going at an impeccable speed and my mind clouded over. I couldn't even remember my name at this point. _

_ There was no where I'd rather be right now than with her and I guess the thought should have bothered me but I was too caught up to worry. I had just met her and I was already feeling a little attached to her. _Damn.

_ "Oh shit. Fuck. Jacob, I don't think I can hold out much longer."_

_ "Me neither, baby. Me neither."_

_ It only took a couple more pumps before she clenched around me and began screaming out my name. The feel of her sweet pussy strangling the life out of my dick sent me over edge, shooting out my thick ropes of cum. _

_ My body collapsed on top her as we panted and gasped for air. Once catching my breathe I pulled out of her and laid next to her. There was a dead silence until I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her small frame against my body. _

_ Her back rested against my chest as we spooned. I kissed her neck and shoulder and whispered in her ear how good she felt against me before the darkness took over. _

_**A one night stand is all I need. Just you and me.**_

*****So… This was my sad attempt at a lemon. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me how I did and BE HONEST! I can handle criticism.**

**Thanks to those who review on my first chapter and remember to review again! ******* **


	3. Chapter 3

_**More Than A One Night Stand Chapter 3**_

*****Authors Note: Here's chapter 3. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The inspired song for this story is 'One Night Stand' by Keri Hilson ft. Chris Brown. Hope you enjoy! *********

I woke to the sound of grunts and loud thumps.

"Shit," a voice snarled. I sat up slowly and rubbed my hands over my face, trying to wake up.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Leah was standing in nothing but her panties and bra with her dress in one hand and her heels in the other.

"I- I just…" She sighed before continuing. "I don't normally do this kind of thing and I'm not used to it so I thought I would avoid the awkward morning after and just leave." She looked comical with her hair tousled all over her head and the embarrassed blush that graced her face as she babbled.

"And how is that working for you?" I smiled at her as her blush deepened.

"Not that good," she said with a nervous laugh. I climbed out of bed and took her dress and shoes from her and laid them across the desk beside my nightstand before returning to her.

**Baby please don't run away  
From my bed and start another day, stay instead**

"How about you stay with me til' the morning and then I can make you a breakfast feast and then feast on your body one more time before I let you go." I ran my hand down her neck and she shuddered under my touch.

I pulled her body to mine and started working my lips against her collar bone. I bit the flesh there then rolled my tongue over the spot to easy the pain. She hissed and then moaned in pleasure. She leaned into me as I kissed up her neck, flicking my tongue out occasionally to taste her. My lips found her ear and I kissed her lobe before speaking.

"Is that alright with you," I whispered in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically and my lips continued to ravish her.

**Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
**

The light streaming from my window woke me from my deep sleep. I turned over sharply and stretched my arm out to hold my beautiful companion but the only thing I felt were cold sheets. My eyes flew open as I searched for Leah but she was not there.

It was as if she was only a dream. Her clothes were gone as well as her purse and the contents she knocked off my nightstand the previous night, when she tried to leave, was exactly how it was before. Even the sheets on her side of the bed were made nicely. The only proof that she had been there was the scent of the pillow she had used. It smelled of her delicious scent, coconuts and mangoes.

**I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head**

The feel of her in my arms haunted me and my fingertips seemed to itch to feel her again. The sight of her pretty face scrunched up in pleasure was etched into my brain.

I groaned loudly in frustration and threw the covers off my body. I sat on the edge of my bed and ran my hands though my disheveled hair. _Damn._ I felt like punching a wall. How could I have let such a gorgeous woman slip between my fingers?

**I don't know if you feel the way I do. If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Baby please don't run away**

*****This was kind of short, I know. But I really wanted to get this part of the story out of the way so I can get on with the story. I used the song 'Please Don't Go' by Mike Posner for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please REVIEW *********


	4. Chapter 4

_**More Than a One Night Stand Chapter 4**_

*****Authors Note: Here's chapter 4. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The inspired song for this story is 'One Night Stand' by Keri Hilson ft. Chris Brown. Hope you enjoy! *********

**Jacob's Pov**

Monday morning was a living hell. When I walked through the doors of my auto repair shop, Black Autos, my employees, or should I say friends, started teasing me on the events that had happened Friday night. Embry told all the guys of how I ditched him and took this 'hot chick' home with me.

"I mean I don't blame you, but _damn_ couldn't you have given me a heads up or something. No, you just leave. That cut me deep bro." He held a hand over his chest and gave me a wounded look.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to my office ignoring all of the guys banter and shut my door. Ever since I was 11, I've been interested in being a mechanic and I have been fixing up cars since the age of 16. My mom died in a car accident when I was 10 years old and ever since I've had this fascination with rebuilding and fixing damaged cars.

There wasn't much work to do. I had gotten all my bills paid and only a few cars came in today so it wasn't much business. I decided to take off early and told my assistant manager, Jared, to close up. Just as I was leaving the shop door slammed open and there stood my ex, Vanessa. And she looked crazy as hell.

"I called you like 27 times this weekend and you didn't pick up!" She pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"That's because you are not my fiancé anymore and I don't have to answer your calls if I don't want to", I replied nonchalantly. I waved to the guys and pushed my way past her.

"_Excuse me!_ Don't walk away from me Jacob Black!"

I ignored her completely and walked to my car. After placing my laptop case in the backseat I began to sit in the driver's seat when she grabbed my arm.

"Don't you hear me talking to you?"

"Yes. I just don't give a _damn_!" Her grip got tighter. "Ness let go of me." She scoffed but didn't let go.

"I heard you got some the other night. Heard it was some slut you met at a club," she said nastily. I growled at her and shoved her off. The last thing I wanted to think about was Leah.

"That's none of your business," I said through gritted teeth before slamming the door in her face and started the engine. She banged her little fist on my window while screaming at me like a mad woman.

I didn't give her a second glance as I sped away from her. Nessie just stood in the middle of the parking lot screaming after me.

_Crazy bitch_.

Once at home I began packing for my sister's wedding. She was getting married to and old childhood friend. And when I say friend I don't mean _friend _at all.

His name is Paul-Douche Bag-Meraz. Well maybe not the douche bag part but that's what his parents should have named him. He is a complete asshole or at least he was the last time I saw him, which was about a couple years ago when he first met my sister again.

Rachel is close to two years older than we are. When she turned 18 she left for college but unlike my other sister, Rebecca, vowed to come back. When she did, she met Paul and he immediately fell for her. It was quite sickening.

So now they proclaiming the undying -insert gag here- love for one another by tying the knot. They're getting married this weekend but I figured I would get started today. It would help me get my mind off of Leah.

Damn. Why did Vanessa have to bring her up? I couldn't get here out of my head. It was crazy. I had to wash the sheets just so her scent, that delicious mango smelling scent, would go away. And sometimes when I closed my eyes I could still see her face clouded with pleasure as I pounded relentlessly into her.

What I needed to do was grow a pair and forget about her. She was just a meaningless fuck. That's all she is. But if that's true why do I keep thinking about her?

*****I gave you a little peak into Jacob's life. In the next chapter you'll see a little more of his life and then you'll start seeing things from Leah's point of view and her life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! *********


End file.
